Comenzando de cero
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: ¿Como lidiaria con sus emociones? ¿Como si quiera podría ser arbitro teniéndolas? ¿Porque justo a el le tenia que pasar esto?


¿Por qué sentía dolor? ¿No se suponía que por ser árbitro no tenía sentimientos?

¿Entonces quien le explicaba el vacío que sentía? ¿Por qué despedirse de Chiyuki le había afectado hasta ese punto? Tantas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza y ahora se sentía completamente solo, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Chiyuki, que todo el espacio que tenía para él se veía gigantesco.

–Lo has hecho bien Decim –no necesitaba darse para saber que era Nono.

–Gracias, aunque no entiendo a qué se refiere.

–A tu juicio, por supuesto –ella sonrió –sírveme un trago por favor.

–Como guste –el hiso una leve reverencia y fue en dirección a la barra.

Sus movimientos eran monótonos, la verdad dejaba que su cuerpo actuara sin que el ordenara, no estaba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, su mente todavía seguía sorprendida por los sentimientos que comenzaba a albergar dentro de él, la tristeza, resignación, felicidad, nostalgia, todos se estrujaban dentro. Por fuera parecía ser la misma persona, tenía en su rostro la misma expresión neutra que lo había caracterizado.

– ¿Y cuéntame qué tal se siente la tristeza? –se detuvo de golpe y abrió levemente los ojos, Nono se rio de su reacción – ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?

–No la entiendo –el siguió con sus movimientos y sirvió el líquido azul en una copa y se lo tendió.

–Claro que lo sabes –ella tomo un trago sonriendo –Decim no tienes que mentir, eres un árbitro, sin embargo puedes sentir la emociones humanas.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–No es normal en ti que me evadas el tema –Nono se recargo sobre la barra –esa humana sí que supo llegar a tu corazón, dime ahora, ¿Qué es la tristeza, el amor? Todas esas emociones que comienzas a sentir.

–No tengo ni idea –se permitió suspirar y contar un poco de la verdad de cómo se estaba sintiendo –ella se fue sin explicarme completamente todo, ahora mismo todo se revuelve.

–Me lo esperaba –ella se levantó y tomo un último sorbo de la copa –no estoy molesta contigo por sentir, pero ten cuidado con los demás sobre esto, yo pienso igual que tu acerca de los juicios.

– ¿En serio? –volvió a abrir los ojos, se reprendió levemente por mostrar demasiadas expresiones faciales, él no era de las personas que hacia eso.

–Creo que no es bueno sacar a relucir toda la oscuridad de los humanos, eso es un poco injusto, esa es la razón de tu existencia, yo misma me asegure que tuvieras sentimientos.

–Pero, pero… -apretó los puños.

Si ella no lo hubiera hecho, ahora mismo no estaría triste por la partida de la señorita Chiyuki, no se sentiría confundido y mucho menos tendría las ganas de arrojar algo.

–Interesante –Nono murmuro –parece que estás enojado conmigo, bien. Lo siento, pero eso era necesario para el cambio que planeo.

Ella se alejó dejándolo solo y con un sentimiento que apenas podía controlar, tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos para tranquilizarse, cuando lo hiso salió de detrás de la barra y camino en dirección a su colección de maniquís, ahí probablemente ya estaría la señorita Chiyuki, lo menos que podría hacer por ella es no dejar de recordarla, ella le había enseñado una lección importante sobre la vida, sobre lo que significaba ser humano.

Son mucho cuidado recogió el maniquí de Chiyuki, le coloco la ropa que siempre había usado en su tiempo juntos, además coloco una peluca idéntica a su cabello, ahí mismo tenía la pequeña franja de color blanco que le había gustado, una de las cosas que más lamentaría es que nunca podría volver a ver sus ojos de color violeta o verla patinar de nuevo, ella era estupenda haciéndolo. También le hubiera gustado pasar un rato más con ella para aprender a sobrellevar las nuevas emociones que surgían dentro de él.

Los recuerdos de dos personas llegaron a su mente, en segundos se inundó de memorias de personas.

Era hora de volver a ser árbitro, miro al maniquí de la señorita Chiyuki y se la llevo, coloco una silla a lado de la barra donde la sentó, quería sentir como si ella nunca se hubiera ido.

– ¿Qué es esto? –miro en dirección a una mujer rubia, parecía ser una adolescente.

–Yo no lo recuerdo –a su lado estaba un hombre.

–Bienvenidos.


End file.
